


Rough Exterior, Gentle Hands

by FakePlant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Smut, i tried to write a fanfic without using the word penis ahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlant/pseuds/FakePlant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hinata was always so enamored by his stare. It was always so harsh, so menacing, so wonderfully protective; however it was also so deeply intricate and thoughtful, as if each crevice of his eyes held a little secret unbeknownst to the outside world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Exterior, Gentle Hands

Hinata was always so enamored by his stare. It was always so harsh, so menacing, so wonderfully protective; however it was also so deeply intricate and thoughtful, as if each crevice of his eyes held a little secret unbeknownst to the outside world.

He knew Kageyama couldn’t help it. His face was always shaped that way, building up a facade of a rough exterior that was sure to terrify anyone who passed. But HInata knew better. He was the only one who ever bothered to actually stop and look. He was the only one who actually bothered to understand his rough side, to understand the luminous personality behind the harsh mask.

They held each other. Kageyama certainly wasn’t soft, but his gentle and cautious hands caressed all of the crevices of the other’s body. A soft hum escaped Hinata’s lips, similar to a lullaby, and the constant thud, thump, thud of his heart seemed to flow in a mellifluous rhythm that even he couldn’t understand.

Slowly, Hinata allowed himself to unravel underneath his tender hands. He could feel the fluff and silk of the bedsheets underneath his soft skin. The compassionate air resonated around the pair and the constant ring of the heater was the only noise breaking the silence. Not that the silence was bad. In Hinata’s eyes, if you could sit in complete silence with someone whom you trust completely, understanding the meaning of their invisible words through expressions and aura, then that was the type of person you should call your lover.

Suddenly, the delicate yet intense touch of Kageyama’s fingers left his torso. Then the touch moved lower, leaving behind a trail of inflamed passion that electrocuted Hinata’s insides, causing his heartbeat to resonate in his ears.

How? How could something so delicate cause such a fervent and vehement reaction deep inside himself? How could someone with such a rough exterior have such gentle hands, yet cause a fiery illumination?

He could tell that the other was feeling the same exact blazing warmth through the sound of his inhales. Kageyama’s hand traveled even lower, the adoration practically radiating off of his touches; neither lustful nor greedy. Kageyama was touching Hinata purely out of love and passion.

Giving a small noise, Hinata covered his mouth as searing pleasure crawled its way up his spine. Kageyama faltered slightly, clearly inexperienced. Despite the obvious crease in his eyebrows and the stoic frown, his cheeks were flushed an evident shade of crimson.

Kageyama’s hands roamed more, slowly pulling down Hinata’s pants with ardent intimacy, and Hinata covered his cheeks with a pillow in order to hide his noticeable embarrassment.

“Kageyama…” The smaller mumbled, almost inaudibly, his voice like feathers against the crisp silence. “Are you gonna do what I think you’re gonna do?”

More than anything, Kageyama wanted to hit him in the head with a mutter of “Dumbass” underneath his breath, but something held him back. A soft flicker of compassion bloomed in his soul, and he merely replied in a soft voice.

“Yes… Is that okay?”

“Yeah…” Hinata mumbled softly, reaching up to place his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders. A smile manifested itself on Hinata’s lips, reassuring in nature, causing Kageyama to gently massage Hinata’s inner thigh.

A quick flush rose up on Hinata’s cheeks, fiery and blazing, causing his heart to pound faster. Thump, thud, thump. It wouldn’t quiet down. And whenever Hinata desperately pleaded in his mind for it to settle, Kageyama would touch him in another way that would enflame his heart back to life again.

He loved it.

It was as if he was getting drunk off the euphoria, closing his eyes and sensing every little detail in Kageyama’s touches.

For some reason, and Hinata couldn’t place why, but Kageyama’s touches were surprisingly innocent. Passionate, yes, but innocent nevertheless. Extraordinarily gentle, completely contrasting to his initial appearance.

It gave Hinata a new sense of light. Kageyama’s touches encouraged a world of color to roll through his mind, illuminating parts of his body he never let anyone else touch before. Ornate golds and fiery oranges, practically screaming ecstasy rolled through his mind.

Kageyama gently shook his shoulder. “Are you okay?” He softly mumbled, barely any hint of his usual annoyance seeping through. It was just a purely innocent voice. “You’re making a lot of strange noises…”

“I-I am?” Hinata mumbled rather loudly. He didn’t even realize. His body was acting instinctually and his mind wasn’t caught up with what he was doing. All of his concentration was placed fully on Kageyama and his gentle hands.

“You are, stupid.” The nickname was nowhere near hurtful, but rather endearing in tone. Almost cautiously, Kageyama brought his mouth down to pleasure his lover.

Hinata gasped, half in surprise and half in pleasure. The slow warmth from Kageyama’s mouth made his cheeks flush even more, and his eyes closed tightly again. The neverending pleasure only grew more, and Hinata let out a little whimper when he felt Kageyama swirl his tongue.

Kageyama couldn’t believe his eyes. Hinata was practically moaning his name, squirming slightly, his face as red as a tomato and his eyes squeezed shut. It was a side of Hinata that he had never seen before. And damn, he wanted to see more.

The pleasure was getting too intense for Hinata to handle. With each swish of the tongue and gentle hum, He felt himself coming closer and closer to his orgasm. It was if he were flying higher and higher, the wind whipping through his hair, getting closer and closer to the sun. His palms grew sweaty, and he desperately gripped to the sheets, Kageyama’s hair, basically anything he could.

And then, he let out what was inside him, riding off the final moments of pleasure with a loud “Kageyama!”

Oh, how marvelous Hinata looked in his final moments of fervent euphoria. His face was flushed, strained yet relaxed, his eyes closed behind delicate eyelashes. Fiery orange locks dusted their way over his forehead haphazardly, unkempt. The snapshot was forever emblazoned into Kageyama’s memory.

“Hinata….” Kageyama’s voice was soft, strained a little, what was left of Hinata’s orgasm dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. His face, Hinata noticed as his eyes opened slowly, was the most peaceful he had seen in a long time. It was mixed with elements of pleasure and embarrassment, though he tried to hide his blushing cheeks with a hard stare.

“Wow…” Hinata whispered, his breath coming out in slow pants. “I can’t believe…”

“Shut up before you say anything stupid, Hinata.”

“You wanna fight?” Hinata asked, his lips pursed in a tight pout.

They both laughed a little and a soft kiss was passed between their lips, causing both of their heartbeats to resonate in perfect harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic that spurred at the back of my mind. Sorry for all of the cliches i wrote this a long time ago!! Ahaha I tried not to use the word "penis" if you could tell ;u;


End file.
